


Febuwhump 4: Red Stains

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter finds out Wade killed someone...Wade did not want it to happen this way
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Kudos: 32





	Febuwhump 4: Red Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Barely got this out on time!

Peter checked his phone again, wondering if he had gotten the day wrong. Peter was sure Wade had definitely agreed to meet at his apartment now, yet now that he was standing there, waiting for him to answer the door.

He knocked again. No answer. 

“Wade?” Peter called, concern leaking through one word.

He tried to open the door and it swung open easily. He cautiously stepped into his living room, nudging a piece of trash out of the way with his foot. He looked around, searching for Wade worriedly. 

  
“Wade? You here?”

He walked further into the room and noticed his bedroom door slightly ajar. Honestly, he felt horrible for snooping but continued nonetheless. He edged closer to it and began opening it.

  
“Wade are you okay?” Peter asked to the empty room as if it would reply. He swung the door open and immediately regretted it, the scene in front of him made want to throw up.

He wanted to scream but all that came out was a squeak.

A hellish sight laid in front of him: a mutilated corpse was slumped on the floor. Peter ran to their side and fumbled to check their pulse. There wasn’t one and nausea crept up his throat. The sound of the front door slamming caused him to look up, panicked.

Heavy footsteps followed but seemed to stop outside the now-closed door. Peter stared at his hands in horror, giant red stains covered them and he wondered if Wade knew about the dead man in his bedroom.

He stood up and stealthily moved, back against the wall. He attempted to slow his breathing to make him that tiny bit more quiet, it didn’t seem to help though. The stranger outside didn’t seem to hesitate barging down the door and raising a gun at Peter.

His jaw dropped when he saw the terrifyingly familiar face on the other side of the pistol. The gun gradually lowered but the petrified expression Peter was wearing never faltered. 

  
“Oh shit! Crap! This was not s'posed to happen!” Wade shouted in horror. 

  
“W-Wade? Why do you have a g-gun?” he stuttered and Wade had a regretful look on his face.

Peter avoided eye contact, instead they wondered to the lifeless body near Wade’s feet. His boyfriend followed his gaze and bit his lip when he realised what he was staring at. 

  
“You... weren’t supposed to see that,” Peter looked shocked at how he admitted murder so easily.

  
“You did that?!” he yelled in outrage. Wade slapped a hand over his mouth in return.

  
“Shh, we have thin walls around here. I don’t want anymore people snooping in places they couldn’t,” he glared accusingly at Peter who only returned it. 

  
“You're a murderer! Oh my God! My fricking boyfriend is a murderer!” he whisper-yelled. When Wade took a step towards him, Peter flinched back harshly, edging towards the door. He dashed towards it in one solid movement. He had almost made it to the exit when his bicep was grabbed roughly and he looked back. Wade towered over Peter threateningly though his eyes showed a different story. 

  
“I promise you, it wasn’t murder. He deserved it!” he reasoned. 

  
“How? And either way he should’ve spent his life in jail. Rotting,” Peter argued back.

The bloody stains on the carpet reminded him of how brutal the death must’ve been.

He was hit with a wave of fear. It didn’t seem like Wade regretted killing him, only regretting that he allowed Peter to find out. Slowly, like he could startle an animal if he moved too quick, he pulled his arm out of the taller man’s grip.

  
“I can’t love a murderer. I technically witnessed it, you’re lucky I’m not calling the police on you!” he blurted.

Anger and overwhelming sadness seemed to take control of Wade’s emotions. 

  
“I... I'm sorry Wade.”

Without another word, he turned and left, not sparing a glance to see the crestfallen and depressed expression Wade had. 

  
“I'm sorry...”


End file.
